Diakatan Characters
A list of the numerous characters found on the high fantasy-themed planet, Diakatan, which serves as Somarinoa's primary and COMPLETELY ORIGINAL fantasy world. Characters here will be listed by species, and in larger lists, then segregated into their affiliated nations. Angelmech *Rei Angelmech *Sakuya Angelmech *Tanma Angelmech Carbadian *Captain Manuel Estavan *Sylvio Soler, bandito Centro *Belthazar, seer of Time *Cygnus, seer of Dimension *Hadess, Five Heroes and god of death and darkness *Melchoir, seer *Royce, seer of Nature Cyclops *Entargg Diakatanian Humans *Addelle *Citrus, Diimonhunter *Danielle Modesta, pirate *Dregan Toussled, air pirate *Duke Luvverin *Mayhemiel Hall *Reidel Toussled, air pirate Allutia Althea *Settra Tiona, mummy *Vordathco Mordecai, lich The Badlands *Axel Kolanthe, knight and bodyguard *Ommyenka Cholanke, determined necromancer Iberi *Crhonsu Mordeth, lich Kine *Inuro Akaru, knight *Mahahoppaloppakettle, Five Heroes and god of luck and mirth Mainland *Louhen Rehale, corrupt businessman Myrebog *Dr. Riveria, King of the Bog *Elaine von Cooper, Vampire *Thanild van Guildpex, Vampire Myrjlon *Vordathco Mordecai, lich Nuhrlund *Lothar Nuhrlund, lord and commander of the Conquerers of Nuhrlund *Louen Spearcrest, knight and champion *Sir Uther Raelna, paladin Stois *Arrhen Remato, chevalière *Atella Istemo, chevalière *Aximo Coimet, knight *Ceno Mito, alchemist *Gelios Litica, lawyer and knight *Hossa Varada, knight *Hypsif Teuto, knight *Inuro Akaru, knight *Kineso Onomato, Dragonfire *King Erdwold Taius *Maleus Terato, druid *Selaph Marie, chevalière *Somo Genu, knight *Ulro Galiph, knight Stormhand *Axel Kolanthe, knight and bodyguard *King Alonsus Gerreth *Lars Gamohyle, knight and bodyguard *Prince Ferdinand Gerreth The Hidden Council *Adelaide DeVaggio of the White Circle *Maynohs of the Red Circle *Melissa of the Blue Circle *Relic of the Red Circle Zavajlands *Qweweqwrewr the Barbarian Ia Tribe *Chief Pachacamac *Chief Palakalamoa *Chief Wanahanaloa *Chief Weepiyonwinnibom Order of Strongth *Gonad the Barbarian *Pubert, lunatic knight *Testosterone, lunatic knight Diimons *Alain *Bariaunx *Enoch Incubus *ReMZ, thug Pit Lord *Cruelty Ambassador Marithoth Dragoons *Juno, Gold Dragoon *Sal'jaedon, Dragoon god of creation *The Dreaded Grax *Rytx the Thunderous *Stekou *Vuul'huukos, Dragoon god of destruction Dwarves *Oxmail Resis, battle dwarf Elementals *Khom Lamentalus *Mao Lamentalus *Moek Li Lamentalus *Mountainface *Stormus Maximus, king of the Elementals *Stratus Lamentalus Elves Blood Elves *Elyssia Azuregaze, Former mage turned into highwaywoman *Gwagg Bloodriver, Socialite turned magic junkie *Puupria Skankwater, Socialite turned magic junkie Dark Elves Dark Elves have come to inhabit the subterranean regions of the planet, long separated from their ancestors, the High Elves. Their kingdom is the most vast, spanning between the continents. Entrances to their kingdom have been discovered on both Primearea and Illustria. *Ataladar Shimmerdawn *King _______________, King of the Underthrone *Prince Azrael, Prince Heir to the Underthrone Mold Elves Mold Elves are the elves who have adapted to survive unhindered in the Fungiferous Forest. High Elves High Elves are the first species of Diakatanian Elf to have ever existed. They hold themselves in high esteem and live in the mountain range flanking the Centro and Loranche home nation of Mainland. *Atiina Dawnbather, Five Hero and goddess of light *Erune Forthcaller, summoner *Rain Skysetter, prince *Shishah Ballaster, air pirate *Ume Skysetter, princess Surf Elves Surf Elves inhabit the Sovereign Isles Archipelago, along with a scattering of Loranche villages. They tend to only return to shore when necessary and spend most of their lives on the ocean. Wood Elves Wood Elves have adapted to living harmoniously with nature, and have come to worship the spider god of creation itself, Vork. They have set up a kingdom in the Forest of Loren. *Momorepeg, battlemage Goblins Forest Goblins *Jer'fang the Blasty, shaman Myrjlonian Goblins *Goorjian, Caer Draer civilian *Xodiac "Xod" Gangrene, inventor Night Goblins *Oddgit, shaman Humans *Jubei Umewanji (accidental immigrant) *Shichirin (accidental immigrant) *Teppo Kalashnikov (accidental immigrant) Kravens *"Artea" *"Bacardi" *"Chester" *"Georgia" *"Ichabod" *"Kat" *"Kit" *"Magnus" *"Merlin" *"Milo" *"Neptune" *"Oliver" *"Peaches" *"Piccolo" *"Raisin" *"Sasquatch" *"Susie" *"Zodiac" *Ayreez *Eilfador *Floyderick *High Sorceress Queen Zoey *Liyuna *Maemie *Mauztraup *Myst *Rei *Subbi Softpaws *Urtemish *Znoshu, champion Nekoan *Surebei Neko *Tina Kinnouteki Land Orcs Black Orc *Blackthorne Spirehorn, general *Bloodshed Spireaxe, general *Onslaught Spireaxe, general Green Orc *Bob, slave-guard *Chappair the Dark, chieftain of Clan Greshann *Fulgor Bonerogg, chieftain of the Bloody Stump Clan *Gor'on, chieftain of the Brassclaw Clan *Grim Fleasheater, chieftain of the Mangled Flesh Clan *Grog Stonecutter, chieftain of the Genesis Clan *Grotfang, warlord *Grum, slave-guard *Marauder Neckbreaker, chieftain of War Scar Clan *Trul, slave-guard Loranches *1-Head, monster created using a Loranche base *Analogue, power source *Binge, assassin-for-hire and food connoisseur *Buck Ducat, former president of Stenner City Electric Company & origin of 1-Head *Captain Zekiel Durast, captain of the Surfhunter *Chawan Donburi, hero *Cringe Weurthi, brutal champion of Nuhrlund *Digitalice, power source *Duke Waller, captain of the Divine Errant *Errig Vaae, adventurer *Foark Spuunife, waiter *Gendaru, bodyguard & bounty hunter *Grodius Maximush, sewer attendant *Ker Skittel, priestess of the Tower of Light *Licious, renowned chef *Louhen Rehale, CEO of Stannis Electric Company *Mayor Klump, government official for North Golem *Mayor Zinger, government official for South Golem *Mint, heroic magician *Moraan, petty thug *Purge, assassin-for-hire and food connoisseur *Pyamus Headhog, enforcer of the Enigma Empire *Pyurei, Sous-Chef de cuisine *Rehan Goto, hero *Reno, former hero of Tetron *Retari, expert fisherman *Saro Phane, captain of the Holy Order of the Knights of the Hokey-Pokey *Sergei Ripovovich, fuhrer of Tetron *Somarinoa, current hero of Tetron *Spittoon Delacroix, bounty hunter of the Badlands, rival to Cuspidor Dustkicker *Srdjan Komalivek, renowned surgeon *Toyoret, knight of the Holy Order of the Knights of the Hokey-Pokey; later demoted to janitor *Wreip, petty thug *Wurthlester Figurhedd, figurehead president of the Enigma Empire after Ripovovich Minotaurs *Angus the Black, warlord *Antoinne Taurushead, king of the Maze City *Gorehorn Warhoof, warrior Ogre *Kendaga, bodyguard *Rogg of the Red Circle "Ratmen" *Onot Scarfew *Rivatix Mahn *Screech *Yavitath Goldflesh Slannai *"Loki" *"Mondo" Slillex *Eksil, exiled Slillex *Polypos, caretaker *Tritton, king of the Slillex Zoragin *Paustidaunce, god of the sea Named animals *Harkus, Silverwing Griffin *Paigne, Wyvern *Sophring, Wyvern *Voolus *Water Bomber, Decapus Miscellaneous *Hart Tarfunkl, intelligent Tar Golem musician *Pall Slimon, intelligent Slime musician Unspecified *Alluvia Vhylanus *Anarch Anarach *Colonel Elwyn Durcanth *Daedalus, thug *Lord Pirogen Burnlight *Onot Scarfew *Saph *Satori *Talos Zeta Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Diakatan Inhabitants Category:Original Content Category:Original Characters Category:Legends of Diakatan